


The Problem With Rebirth

by DragonofChaosTheory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rebirth, Smarmy Draco, Smart Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofChaosTheory/pseuds/DragonofChaosTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Magic's glory begins to fade, Merlin is called back from the mists of Avalon. The only problem is that he was reborn as a young wizard with way to many problems on his hand as is.<br/>Least of all, a dark lord trying to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Late

Merlin... Emrys to which ever druids still remained.

Immortal... Indeed, but only through the constant of rebirth.

And now, he was reborn as a babe, swaddled in the warmth of blue blankets with little gold snitches.

His mother, and father cooing over his head, his freshly awakened mind barely able to keep itself from drifting back into the bliss of sleep.

“He definitely has your eyes, Lills.” was the deep baritone that lulled him back into the cool darkness of slumber.

When once again awakened, it was to be fed. His mother holding him close to her bosom with tendrils of red hair tickling his nose.

His small hand, barely manages to unfurl his fingers, and he reaches for the tendrils of red while suckling.

A soft cooing noise is heard from above his head. “That's my little Harry.” she whispers to her babe, encouraging him to feed.

So Harry was his new name. Another that he'd soon learn to respond to. It almost felt as natural as Merlin, and he supposed, that with time, it would feel just the same.

As the minuets wore on, and his small stomach filled, slumber yet again tried to claim him, but his mother's gentle hands rubbed at his back, until just the smallest bit of gas game up.

These were the moments when he didn't like being a babe again.

Then again, his mother's soft warm hands rubbed at his back, this time, easing him back into a sleep.

When he next awoke, he was startled to find a man's face in his, but the wide grin on this man's face reassured him that he wasn't going to be harmed.

This man had messy black hair, sticking up in odd places, and laughing hazel eyes, hidden behind circular shaped glasses. His slightly tanned skin seemed to glow in vibrant happiness. This man's features screamed nobility with the high cheekbones, and angles.

“Hey there, Harry! How was your nap?” the man asked with a grin, reaching out to coddle him.

He reached his hand up to swat at this man's face playfully, his eyebrows furrowed.

He heard a barking laughter in the background. “I think he doesn't like the fact that you woke him up, Jamie.” he heard from farther back.

Darn it all, his head didn't move like that. His muscles were new, and weak, therefore, he couldn't lift his head on his own... Yet.

“Come here, Siri. Come see your godson!” the man he could see laughed, and Harry began to suspect that this was his father.

He heard the padding of footsteps in soft carpet, and soon, another face was hovering above him.

This man had pitch black hair, about shoulder length, and yet it was far more tame than 'Jamie's'. His grey eyes sparkled with mirth, and joy, a wide smile on his lips.

This man was a bit paler than the first, but some of the angles looked the same, as well as the cheekbones.

Harry blinked at this man.

“James... Sirius, stop crowding around Harry!” a woman's soft warning seemed to make both men straighten, both looking panicked and ready to run.

“Remus is down stairs, James. He's afraid he'll scare Harry. Please go talk some sense into your bond brother?” she requested softly. Jame's face shifted to something of slight anger, and frustration.

He must have had this conversation with the man downstairs before, many times over.

The woman smiled down at her son, her entrancing green eyes locking with his own. “Hey there Harry.” she said as she picked him up.

He cooed at her, unable to form words, trying to express how thankful he was for her warmth.

“We are all excited about Harry, Lilly. James the most excited of us all.” Sirius explained with a chuckle.

Lilly laughed. “I know Siri. But I just put Harry down for a nap an hour ago.” she glared at the man now. “Unless you or James would like to stay up with him all night.”

Sirius blinked at her, unsure if she was really giving him a choice in the matter, or not.

He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender, before the stairs creaked, and they could hear two sets of foot steps coming up the stairs.

Lilly gave him a bright smile, and he returned it, both knowing that James had finally convinced Remus that he wouldn't scare the crap out of Harry with his slightly scarred appearance.

When James swooped into the room, he happily held out his hands for Harry, and Lilly couldn't stop the playful roll of her eyes as she handed Harry to him.

Remus entered the room, feeling timid. He saw Harry, and James, and almost went back downstairs. Well, he would have if James had not waltzed right up to him, and pressed the newborn into his friend's arms.

Remus' brown eyes met wide green when he looked into his arms. The child seemed to study him with curiosity, but no fear.

Chubby hand reached for him, and suddenly a finger was up his nose.

Laughter echoed around the room, as the werewolf tried to disentangle himself from the newborn babe.

. . .  
Roaring laughter could be heard from the living room as everyone watched Harry try to hit Sirius with his stuffed Hippogriff.

“Ouch! Harry, common! We have to get you dressed!” Sirius whined at the one year old tot.

Harry only giggled, and tried to run away from Sirius, but got a few steps, and fell on his butt. It almost seemed as if Harry huffed at this, and tried to stand up again.

He'd begun to walk at 11 months, and it had been the most terrifying moment of James and Lilly's young lives.

They'd been at a zoo, wandering around with Harry in Jame's arms, but Harry had begun to squirm when they'd gotten to the petting zoo.

“Down?” Harry had requested, his wide green eyes pleading with his father. James had laughed, and set Harry down.

It had been then that a couple of his fellow co workers had called out to James and Lilly, quickly catching up to them, and chatting about what James had missed in the past week.

So involved with this conversation, that they had forgotten Harry, if only for a brief few seconds.

It was enough time for Harry to have shakily gotten to his feet, and take his first few steps towards a sheep that was nibbling happily at it's food.

When Lilly turned to where James had set Harry down, she was more than startled to find Harry missing. “James!” she screamed, catching her husband's attention.

James looked to where Lilly was staring, horrified to find that his eleven month old son had disappeared.

Luckily, one of his co workers quickly caught sight of Harry, playing with one of the sheep. He pointed it out, and James and Lilly both swooped down on Harry like two terrified parents would.

After that day, they had both sworn to keep a better eye on Harry.

It was, coincidentally, a week after that Dumbledore had come to them, telling them that they had to go into hiding.

Now, here they were, holed up in Godric's Hollow, celebrating their son's first birthday, surrounded by family.

Peter Pettigrew was seated on the sofa, laughing as Sirius chased down the babe.

Remus was helping Lilly finish decorating the cake while James brought all the presents from his office to the living room.

The fireplace roared to life, and everyone tensed, until Dumbledore and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace, both carrying a few presents.

For the evening, laughter echoed in Godric's Hollow.  
. . .

And then, Samhain came around, and Peter had cracked.

The Dark Lord opened the latch to the gate, gracefully sliding past it, the echoing 'snap' of it closing behind him.

He slowly made his way up the cobble stone walk way, leading to the front door. It was easy to open, and quickly, he entered, but something made him pause.

Maybe it was the feeling of powerful magic wrapping around his being as he crossed the threshold. The magic almost hurled him out the door with just it's presence.

The owner of said magic was not happy with him. He frowned at the feel of it. It was far to powerful for anyone here.

It didn't have the same feel as Dumbledore, and may even out rival the man himself.

Voldemort growled low, not liking this surprise.

The magic lessened, fluctuating, as if not having the control necessary to keep up the onslaught against him. Young magic, then.

This made Voldemort raise an eyebrow.

The only magic that could have come from, was the babe upstairs.

He put his foot on the first step, when he was attacked from behind with a cutting hex. It would have succeeded, if his robes weren't enchanted to deflect magic.

The curse bounced, cutting a vase into pieces.

He turned to face his foe. James Potter stood, angry, a silent wind of magic whipping around him in all his fury.

A stunner was all it took. He would have killed James Potter, but in Tom's mind, he'd do it later. After he found the source of the terrifying magic.

He began his short journey up the stairs, only to come face to face with Lilly Potter. “Stand aside.” he growled out.

He may be a Dark Lord, but he refused to kill this woman unless he absolutely had to. She stood firm, her wand at the ready, but no spells slipping forth.

“Stand aside.” he warned again, knowing she never would, but still having the slight hope that she'd chose life.

He now understood how she could have captivated Severus. Her fierce loyalty, and the fire burning in those eyes.

“Stand aside.” he warned a final time. She refused again, and he raised his wand, the death curse on his lips.

She whispered something, and the curse struck her, her body dropping to the floor with a sick 'thunk'.

He sighed, and moved past the fallen woman to the babe in the cradle who now looked angry with him.

Where his mother's eyes had been emerald, the boy's eyes were a startling shade of the avada kedavra curse.

When their eyes locked, it was the wisdom, and age in the child's eyes that startled Tom.

'Go back from whence you came, Lord of Darkness.' was the warning in his mind. The voice carried with it ages, and a heavy burden of Destiny.

But this only spurred the Dark Lord forward. He knew now, he definitely had to rid this plane of the child.

And it all went wrong.

He held his wand to the child's forehead, hoping to give the child a more blissful death than his mother had.  
And as the last syllable slipped past his lips, he fell into the darkness meant for the child.

. . .

Sirius Black wandered up the cobble stone road, feeling something amiss.

It was a cold dread that settled into his chest.

He knew it was two in the morning, and James and Lilly would have his balls, but he wanted to see them, to know they were OK.

Something was nagging at the back of his mind.

That something became louder when he found the door slightly open.

He pushed it, and almost gasped as he found James at the bottom of the stairs, but luckily, his brother was just stunned.

“Harry! Lilly!” James cried out as soon as he was set right.

Sirius helped James stand, and both dashed up the stairs.

They burst into the room, to find Lilly dead, and little Harry crying, trying to reach for his momma, but otherwise not making a sound.

All that fell from James' lips were the choked sobs.

Sirius quickly gathered Harry up, and took him downstairs, both avoiding the black robe that lay in a heap.

Before Sirius was able to leave Harry whined, and tugged harshly at his ear. He was pointing to something.

Sirius followed Harry's chubby finger, and saw Voldemort's wand laying in the pile.

Sirius shuddered, but quickly left James to mourn in private for an hour before the Aurors showed up.

When they did, Sirius explained what he'd been doing there, and what he'd come across.

They filed up the stairs to find James, and got his account before removing Lilly's body.

It was hours before James held his arms out, silently demanding to hold his son.

It was another hour before both men noticed the blood on Harry's cheek. They both panicked, following the trace of blood to the tot's forehead where a lighting bolt shaped scar sat, fresh, and still slightly bleeding.

They didn't know where to go, or who to contact.

They knew Peter had to have betrayed them, but they weren't sure if Peter had caught Remus up in the cult like following of Voldemort, or not.

It was then that Dumbledore arrived, and they told him what transpired.

Thus Hogwarts gained two new occupants, and a familiar friend.

. . .

For a while, everything had settled down.

Dumbledore had convinced James to teach DADA, and Sirius to teach Dueling. He'd even convinced Remus to come stay at the castle, and teach Ancient Runes. The three brothers were re united.

The Marauders were back in Hogwarts... At least, three out of four.

Silently, the three were plotting the death of Peter Pettigrew as James blamed him for Lilly's death, and Harry's scar.

Harry was an explorer, James decided. His son had taken to crawling or walking around the rooms they'd been granted.

Harry explored every nook and cranny, even if he'd already explored the same nook or cranny before. He even took up a favorite spot in the sitting room, just a little bit away from the fire place.

James laughed as Harry tumbled towards him. He smiles as Sirius was trying to catch Harry to put him down for a nap, and Remus was chastising Sirius for stepping on his foot.

He smiled at the chaos in their small sitting room.

This sitting room connected the family room to Remus, Sirius, and Jame's room. And all bedrooms, connected to Harry's nursery, in case of emergency.

They were all very protective of Harry, and the toddler often had nightmares, so each one would take a night to where they would help Harry through those nights.

Remus and Sirius understood that James needed their help, not only with Harry, but in dealing with Lilly's absence in his life.

Her death had hit James really hard, and sometimes, it became hard for James to focus on reality. Sometimes, they would catch James cuddling Harry, and crying.

Often, James would make it through the day of teaching, able to hold himself together, but he'd wait to break down when he got back to his rooms, and he was holding Harry, as if he were a life line.

Both Remus and Sirius were also mourning Lilly, the sister they had lost. But both knew that she would have punished them for carrying on as such over her.

That thought always brought smiles to their lips. The memories they carried of her helped ease the sadness, and pain.

Soon enough, it was Harry's second birthday, and the three men were gathered in the sitting room, along with several staff members at Hogwarts.

To say that Harry had stolen their hearts would be understating the situation. The sitting room would have been cramped with the whole of Gryffindor tower, had school been in session.

James laughed, expecting to be accosted about bringing Harry to the tower to visit when Hogwarts came back into session.

Even the Slytherin students had taken to Harry Potter, much to Severus Snape's chagrin.

Speaking of Snape...

The dour Potions Professor hadn't been able to escape the festivities either, having been invited by Remus. He now stood against the back wall, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face.

Minerva nudged Severus. “You may want to join in the festivities, Severus.” Her only response was a sneer.

In truth, the man felt as if he didn't deserve to be a part of the celebration. It was his fault that the boy's mother had died.

If only he'd never told the Dark Lord of the prophecy. If only he'd never called Lilly Potter that filthy word. If only he'd never bought into the sweet words whispered by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

He'd been an idiot. He'd been a fool, and Lilly's death had been his ultimate punishment.

He'd thought that her marriage to James Potter was his punishment, not believing that there was something worse. Oh how wrong he was.

He was also responsible for Harry Potter's dark fate.

He knew well what the Dark Lord had done to Harry, as he'd found the research journal left behind by the Dark Lord.

Horcrux. That's what this boy's future was. To die, or to be kept.

And the plans Dumbledore was making for the boy...

Severus paled further, and felt like fleeing from the room. He couldn't though. His silent promise, gluing his feet to the floor, and his eyes to Harry.

Suddenly, wide and vivid green eyes met his dark eyes.

For an instant, he felt like his soul was being examined, and an understanding look flitted across those green eyes.

And suddenly, his promise wasn't the only reason he'd watch Harry Potter.

. . .

Harry smiled as innocently as he could muster up to Minerva as she scowled down at him, although that gleam in her eye looked more like laughter.

Harry was now nine years old, and quite the prankster. It never helped that his father, and two uncles were Marauders.

Apparently, they were training Harry for the future. Like they needed any more pupils. Fred and George Weasley, already learning the ropes from them.

“Honestly, Minnie. I promise I didn't do it this time!” Harry promised, having picked that nickname up from his father. A nervous tick developing in his twitching fingers.

Minerva's scowl softened. “And I'm sure you just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time.” she stated flatly.

Harry felt like rubbing his eyes, mentally swearing a prank war on Fred and George for framing him like this.

They had flooded the corridor just before the Potions classroom. Snape had been caught in the torrent of water before making it to his class room.

“I believe.” Snape's cold voice cut into the thrashing Minerva was about to give him. “That Potter is right on this one.” He finished.

He was standing behind Minerva, his hands clutching the collars of Fred and George Weasley.

“I have caught the true trouble makers.” he explained flatly, still dripping wet, and even more so annoyed.

Both boys looked sheepish, and grinned an apologetic grin to Harry.

Harry knew that they got caught on purpose. They hadn't meant to frame him.

He smiled at the two, and they both gave him a wide grin.

It was times like this, that Harry had to laugh, happy that no betrayal had happened.

It must have been a Morgana complex, as this fear had carried over into every lifetime.

Harry shrugged, his slightly bony shoulders bobbing with the motion, and offered Minerva his most charming of grins.

Would have made James proud, if he could see it.

With Samhain coming up, Harry needed all the happiness he could gather.

Now if only that damn Pendragon would show up!!

He swore that if he weren't at Arthur’s heels, that man would never be on time.


	2. Enter said Royal Prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his younger brother, Sam, meet Harry.

Grey blue eyes stared dazed into the sunlit day. Attention focused on the rolling green hills, laying beyond that window pane.

He swore he could almost feel the breeze on his face, running through his golden locks.

His slightly tanned skin ached to feel the warmth of the promised sun snuggle it's way into his pores.

His smaller than usual hand reached, but only met cold glass.

He knew that he'd be able to go outside soon, but for now, he had to stay in.

Arthur sighed, having always hated being stuck indoors. At nine years old, it drove him batty...

Well, more so than he believed he already was.

Carrying the weight of memories a few thousand years old, often led one to believe that they were slowly, if they weren't there already, being driven to the brink of sanity.

Arthur felt his eyes fall shut as he leaned his head against the glass, his breath fogging it up.

Again, grey blue opened to stare longingly at the scene outside his window.

He knew this was not the age of swords, but sometimes, he missed going outside for training. Not to mention the presence of all his knights. Never to mention the presence of one big eared, bumbling oaf of a man servant who happened to be one of the most powerful warlocks of all time...

Yeah... No anger simmering over the fact that Merlin had kept that hidden. None what so ever!

Yet, his lips cracked into a smile, and distantly, he swore he could hear Gwaine calling him 'princess' or Merlin calling him a 'royal prat'.

He sighed, and smoothed out his blue jumper, getting ready to go down to lunch with his... family.

He shuddered at that word.

When Uthur Pendragon had been his father, the man had been strict, harsh, and overly critical. Then again, that man had been raising the heir to the throne.

Christian Mycroft was tyrannical, and maniacal, and he wasn't truly raising anyone. He was a cold man, the owner of several large industries. His wife, Marissa Mycroft wasn't much better. He often wondered how it came to be that they had even conceived a child while both were as nurturing as the desert, let alone two.

Samuel, his younger brother was a different story. Bright eyed, curious, and naturally happy. The six year old boy was always into something. Samuel, or Sammy as he was often affectionately called by friends, was always positive, and excited about something. Despite how harsh their parents were, Sammy never lost that sparkle in his eyes.

Something about Sammy was strange. Things around Sam were usually normal... Except for several incidents of unexplainable events, some of which Arthur recalled with relish.

When Sam was about two, Christian Mycroft had gathered his family in the sitting room of their overly posh home. This gathering would usually mean family time for normal families. Mycroft family time meant punishment for Arthur, whom had done something to his father's distaste.

This time, Arthur had pushed another little boy down the stairs for picking on Sammy. The boy hadn't fallen far, only two steps, but the boy had cried to the teacher, whom then called his father at work to inform him of this incident. His father had not been happy to be interrupted at work, despite the fact that Sammy could have been seriously hurt by the boy picking on him.

That was the last summer they had spent in that day care.

He was about to be severely punished. Arthur knew that this didn't mean a spanking, or grounding like normal kids. No... This meant a severe beating.

Sure enough, Christian Mycroft rose his hand to Arthur, with the family gathered around. Just as that large hand came down to strike him, Arthur heard something shatter so close, and felt a couple of light taps atop his head.

Somehow, a priceless Ming vase had fallen on top of his father's head from the second floor. The weird thing is, this vase was no where near the bannister of the stairs. It was in a cabinet... A cabinet that had managed to come unlocked....

Sammy was the only one staring up at the second floor, where the cabinet should be...

Of course, that was only one of several instances, and usually these instances involved Arthur or Sam about to be injured.

Arthur had to wonder how Sam managed that, and often times, it led to him missing a certain big eared, nosy, kind man servant.

 

 

When Samuel's 11th birthday rolled around, it was not your ordinary morning. A white owl, twice the size of a normal one, arrived at Sam's window, during the morning, might Arthur remind you, carrying a strange letter. On the front of this letter read Samuel's name in emerald green ink.

Arthur watched as Sam's hand reached out to take the letter. As soon as the letter was out of the owl's grasp, the usually nocturnal animal spread it's large wings, and took flight.

Sam wasn't sure what this meant, but sure enough, his name was scrawled in elegant emerald green ink across the parchment like envelope. When Sam turned the envelope around, he found it sealed in red, with a strange emblem on the front. “What is this?” he wondered, studying it.

“Just open it already, Sam.” Arthur urged, also curious as to what it could be. Sam just shot him a grin, and popped the seal open.

Reaching in, Sam's hand grasp the thick parchment. He tugged it out gently. On it, in the same emerald green ink, was written what seemed to be an acceptance letter to a school.

“Interesting way to send an invite.” Arthur commented, reading over Sam's shoulder. Something screaming 'this is magic!' in the back of his mind.

Sam's face was alight with wonder, and pure fascination. “Is this even real? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I don't think that's a real place... but... Something is just screaming at me that it's right.” Sam ran a hand through his dark hair thoughtfully. His bright blue eyes scanning the page for proof of fraud.

It was about that time that Arthur decided to break the stupor. “How is this even real?” Sam didn't seem to even register that Arthur was there...

He couldn't believe it. An invite to a school of magic? Sam knew he had to really think about this. This could be his true chance to make things right...

This could be his chance to earn that person's friendship...

His mind couldn't comprehend how close he was this time. He'd really mucked things up a thousand years ago, but now was his chance to fix it! Had fate finally decided to smile on him? Or was this the work of something far darker than fate?

He wasn't sure. He knew one thing. He had to go to Hogwarts to find out...

Wait... What was his brother trying to tell him? Oh yeah!

 

“-uel!” Arthur's latest attempt to capture his younger sibling's attention was failing. Sam had gone off to his own little world again. He sighed in slight frustration. Trying to have a conversation, and suddenly Sammy's not home.

He rolled his eyes. This happened a lot. He could count on his fingers how many times Sam had gotten lost just cause he spaced out.

Suddenly, Arthur's thoughts were cut off as Sam tackled him in a hug. 

“I've decided! I'm at least going to give this a go!” Sam declared, his wide blue eyes shining. Arthur wanted to balk at Sam. “Are you daft? How is this even real?!”

Sam deflated before Arthur's eyes, and he hated when Sammy did that. “Awww... Sam, common. We will both look into this... Let's test it by seeing if this 'Diagon Alley' even exists! Sound fair?” he purposed.

He hated it when Sam lost that twinkle.

Suddenly, he was once again tackled in a huge hug. When had Sam let go? Ah well...

“Brilliant! I'll go get the driver!” Sam said, racing out the door while trying to pull on his green sweater, while also trying to shove the letter into the back pocket of his jeans. Arthur rolled his eyes.

While both of their parents were out at work, he supposed it wouldn't be to bad to take a dip around London, even if this 'Hogwarts' thing turned out to be a scam.

He'd get Sammy some ice cream to make it up to him.

 

Holy cricket! Diagon Alley was real!

Arthur could only gape and stare, still not sure how they'd ended up talking the owner into showing them how to open the way.

“Now you'll want to go to Gringots Bank to exchange some pound for galleons, sickles, and knuts. Stick to the actual Alley now! No wandering off, or you'll end up in some unsavory places! Don't lose each other now... Easy for muggleborns to get lost.”

Arthur wasn't sure what this man was even spouting, but Sammy was nodding vigorously while dragging Arthur through the opening. Sam shot Tom a winning smile. “Thanks Tom!” he exclaimed before waving, and tugging his older brother through into the crowded cobbled street.

Sam was so eager to get to this bank, that he nearly knocked down some people. “Sam! Watch it!” Arthur hissed. Sam stopped and composed himself, taking several deep breaths.

Arthur was still in a state of awe. He was not sure if he'd hit his head on something and this was just the odd ramblings of his psychosis, or if it was real. Sure as hell felt real, smelled real, even sounded real. So his logical mind registered that it had to be real.

During his mental rambling, Sammy had managed to flag down an elderly lady wearing the most peculiar dress, and a pointy hat.

“Please excuse me, madam. Could you point me in the direction of Gringots Bank?” he asked her with a charming grin, looking ruffled as he'd nearly crashed into a few people when stepping into the alley.

Pink dashed across the lady's cheeks. “Of course, young man! Gringots is that huge building right there.” she pointed in the distance where the imposing marble building stood.

Sam nodded his head, dark brown hair bobbing with him, his grin strengthening. “Thank you ever so much, madam! Please excuse me?” he said, nodding his head, and starting a brisk walk to the nearby building. He quickly made sure Arthur was still behind him.

His poor brother was mentally fried at this point. He couldn't blame Arthur. Everything they had ever known just got turned on it's head. For Sam, this was something new, and exciting. Not to mention his big chance.

He must remember to thank whoever sent that letter.

He shook off his thoughts as he almost ran into another group of people. Now was not the time to space out! He sighed, unable to control when he did that, but he'd sure as hell would fight through it in this place.

The Gringots building was breathtaking in it's intimidating structure. Sam had a moment of total awe, before dragging his still silent big brother through the doors.

The creatures inside were almost as awe inspiring as the building. Short, stubby, and rude! He heard a gentleman dressed in that peculiar dress, without the pointy hat, say something about goblins. That must be what these creatures are.

Approaching one, he threw caution to the wind, remembering that Tom had told him to tell these creatures that he was an “independent muggleborn”. They would know what to do, and how to help him.

“Excuse me? I require help.” he pointed out to one that was behind a tall standing. His small four foot standing felt even smaller next to the goblin's perch.

Said goblin snorted. “How may I help you?” he, or at least Sam thought it was a he, asked. “Yes... I'm an independent muggleborn.” Sam started. The goblin scowled, and heaved a heavy sigh as he began to get off his perch.

Once down, he came around to stand sort of face to face with Sam. “Please follow me... Who is that?” he asked, nodding to the still mentally numb Arthur.

Arthur heard the question that creature asked, and his twelve years of breeding kicked in. His posture immediately straightened, his stance taking on one of a polite air. “Arthur Mycroft. His older brother.” he introduced, giving the creature that could potentially eat him a polite nod.

The goblin just snorted. “Muggle then.” he nodded, showing Sam and Arthur the way to an office. Arthur was just about to bristle, sure that 'muggle' was some sort of insult. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head while they followed their smaller guide.

Arthur gave a mental sigh. Sam was right. They were in a world they didn't understand. Arguing wouldn't help them in any way right now.

When they were led into the office, there was a slightly bigger goblin sitting behind a large desk. Behind him, was a well worn, double bladed, battle axe that was easily twice the goblin's size held up on a plaque.

Arthur suddenly felt uneasy, but the smaller goblin fled quickly. The bigger one motioned them to take a seat.

“Hello, I am Knotbear, chief officer financier for muggleborns. How may I help you?” he spoke with a polite, but still arrogant tone.

Sam only gave him a polite smile. “I am an independent muggleborn, and I just got my Hogwarts letter.” he explained.

Knotbear nodded. “Then we will first need to make an account for you.” he began. “Then we will need to exchange some pounds into wizard money, which I will explain to you.” he said calmly. Sam's eyes widened as Knotbear went on. Arthur was keeping up, just barely.

Knotbear reached into one of the drawers of his desk, and pulled out a sheet of parchment, with a legal description written on it. “Normally, we require your guardians to sign this, but since you are independent, you will be considered under the care of an elder wizard who will be assigned to you. It's a new program under the Department of Muggle Relations. He or she will be your tutor, and if necessary, your caregiver until you've graduated from Hogwarts.” he explained. Sam nodded, accepting this, and slowly forming a plan.

Arthur noticed the wheels turning in Sam's head. Dread would have draped over his shoulders, if he didn't know that his younger brother would involve him in his plans.

Sam and Knotbear went over several details, Arthur imputing when needed, and when it was done, Knotbear handed Sam a bag filled with hundreds of galleons. “Go get your school supplies. When your done, we will see about placing you and your brother in a magical home.” he said softly. Sam's eyes were sparkling again, and Arthur worried a bit.

 

Sirius Black wasn't what you'd call a lonely man. He had his family, and that was well and fine. But he was also one of those people who would do whatever he could to help others. Thus he was one of the guardians listed for the Independent Muggleborn program.

As such, he wasn't surprised when Knotbear floo called him. “What can I do for you Knotbear?” Sirius asked, although he figured this was going to be interesting.

“We have a case. Two children, but only one has magic. They are in an abusive home, and even volunteered to offer confession under veritaserum.”

Sirius frowned. He didn't like it when children were in trouble. “How soon do you need me to come down?” he asked.

“As soon as you can.” Knotbear said, his voice firm.

Sirius nodded, and looked back towards his nephew, and two bond brothers with a shrug. “Looks like we are going to do your shopping early, Harry.”

He turned before seeing Harry's face brighten, but he heard the almost whispered “yes!”. He chuckled. “We will be there soon.” he offered.

Harry had just turned eleven, and had gotten his Hogwarts letter, so they had to go to Diagon Alley to fetch his supplies anyway. Sirius figured this would be a side trip to see the boys, and see if they were compatible.

Harry played a big part in this. Three boys... Sometimes didn't get on very well. If Harry got along with them, Sirius would gladly invite them in. They could be serial killers for all he knew, but if Harry liked them, who was Sirius to deny Harry the chance for friends his age. Friends who had no idea who the hell Voldemort even was.

After getting everything set up, Sam was excited to go out and explore Diagon Alley. Arthur, having mentally caught up to it all, was also enjoying the sights.

“What did you need again?”

Sam frowned, and looked down at his letter. “Looks like clothing is first up.” he said with a nod. Arthur nodded, wincing at what Christian Mycroft was going to think of well over 600,000 pounds missing from his bank account. Arthur shrugged. It was the least he owed his two sons for not being the father they needed.

They found Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions easily. Getting out, they found, was the harder part.

She wanted to measure them both for school robes. Arthur had told the madam that he was just accompanying his younger brother. She insisted he be remeasured for his fourth year robes. He then told her he was a muggle. She quickly dismissed him, fawning over how adorable and polite his younger brother was.

Arthur rolled his eyes. When once again on the street, bag in hand he dared ask. “What's next?” Sam gave him an apologetic smile for the way she'd treated him. It seemed that muggles were sort of looked down on here. “Books.” His apologetic smile turned into an excited one.

Books were perhaps Sam's favorite subject. No matter what their content held, he'd read until his eyes fell out.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Don't take to long. After this, we have to go meet our potential guardian.” he explained.

He was better off talking to a wall.

 

Time had proven him right as Arthur and Sam dashed back to the bank. They were late.

When they finally made it to Knotbear's office it was to meet three strange men, and a young boy about Sam's age.

The first man was tired looking. His face scarred, but the smile on his lips was what caught your eye. His brown eyes were warm and inviting, his light brown hair swept to the side. His frame was slightly more built than the other two men, but he was shorter in stature.

The second man had glasses. His wild black hair was an untamed mess, but the grin on his face was more welcoming. His hazel eyes seemed to study them, but not intrude upon them. His lean build fit a runner. He was slightly shorter than the third man.

Said man was excited. That much Sam and Arthur could tell. He had shoulder length black hair. His slightly tan face was aristocratic, but the grin was warm. His wide blue grey eyes twinkling in mirth. His build was somewhere between the first and the second men, but he was easily the tallest.

The boy though... While almost a copy of the second man, his eyes are what caught Arthur's attention...That and the fact they were zeroed in on him. Those startling green eyes were unnerving the fourteen year old.

Blue grey met green, and memories pounded at the door Arthur had put up. For a moment, he swore he saw gold flash through them. Those eyes practically screamed 'about damn time!' at him.

“Samuel, Arthur. Let me introduce your potential guardian, and his family. Sirius Black, James and Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin.” Knotbear introduced. “Gents, this is Samuel, and Arthur Mycroft.”

 

. . .


	3. Home Sweet Home

Harry felt like pinching the bridge of his nose. Something he often did when he had lived as a painter in Italy.

It wasn't as if he'd missed the royal prat, but well... He really had missed Arthur. His eyes drifted from the blue grey, and met vivid blue. Emerald eyes went wide. Mordred!

Sammy just waved to Harry. “Hello! It's nice to meet someone my own age! We will be attending Hogwarts together!” He gave a big grin. Harry wasn't sure if he should smile and greet him, or pin him to the nearest wall. How much did Mordred... Sam remember?

Time to get some answers.

“Hello Samuel. It's nice to meet you as well. It is nice to meet someone my age too! What house do you think you'll be sorted into?”

Sammy only blinked at him. “House?” he wondered aloud. This caught Arthur's attention as well.

Harry smiled. “There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They were made by the founders themselves. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.” he explained full on teaching mode.

He pointed to the adults who were having a conversation with the elderly goblin about the paperwork. “They teach at the school too.”

Sammy's eyes lit with excitement. “What do they teach?” he wondered aloud. “My father teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. We will take that in first year and up. Sirius teaches Dueling. We can opt to take that in third year, along with Ancient Runes which Remus teaches.” Harry explained.

James was listening to Harry explain Hogwarts. It was if Harry had been through this explanation a thousand times. He smiled at his son's enthusiasm for teaching others. His son even left out the usual despise for Slytherin. Not that Harry hated anyone from any house, unless they were rude, but Sirius sure did talk about Slytherins as if they were evil people.

James wasn't the only one listening in. Sirius smiled softly. It seemed that he'd have no real trouble out of Samuel and Arthur. He was relieved that neither of the boys had been seriously hurt by their father and mother, but he knew the mental damage that was done would heal in time.

It came so close to his own childhood, except his was a lot worse.

. . .

“So it's official boys. The goblins will represent you in the muggle world, disguised of course. Mycroft doesn't stand a chance against goblins. They have your truthful recount, and even a substantial amount of evidence that he's not fit to be a parent.” Sirius announced to Arthur and Sam as the new family headed out. “Therefore, you won't have to go back there after we collect your things.” he announced.

The joy that the statement brought both boys couldn't be hidden.

While Mycroft never beat Sam, he'd often taken his anger out on Arthur. Thankfully, the man had usually been away at work, and often didn't have time to deal with Arthur.

But now, freedom from oppression called out to Arthur and Sam. Both would relish the days to come.

“So... What do we do now?” Sam asked. Sirius grinned.

“We have to take Harry shopping for his first year supplies. Did you already get yours?”

Sam's eyes sparkled. “I got most of it, but not all of it. I'm lacking the cauldron, and an animal, as well as the telescope.” he explained.

Sirius' grin turned into a thoughtful expression. “Hmmm... Well, I'll take you both to Quidditch Supplies, and explain more about our world while Harry goes to get his books, and robes. We'll meet at the ice cream parlor, sound good James?”

James nodded, content to let Sirius make the plan. He was more excited about getting Harry his wand. Oh the spells he'd teach his son. Especially charms. Lilly did so love charms, and had hopped Harry had her knack for them.

Arthur was frustrated. He wanted a word with Merlin... Alone. There was so much they had to discuss. A pang in his heart told him so much that had weighed on the warlock's shoulders would now be bared to him.

Was he ready for this? Was he really and honestly ready to confront his friend on all the things he'd thought about in the many lifetimes they'd been apart?

He wanted to believe he was. He didn't want it to drag out any longer. The sadness behind those now emerald eyes echoed the many sentiments that had hidden behind blue eyes in times of the sword and shield. Had they both changed that much?

He looked up, only to see wide emerald eyes pinning him as they discussed the plans. Then he saw the smile that crossed those lips, and he swore they were standing in the forest, by the river bank once again, talking about far away things.

Like his feelings for Gwen. How much of a joke that turned out to be.

Before his mind could drift into dark thoughts, an elbow caught his ribs, hard.

“No thoughts like that, you royal prat. The time for that has long since past. Focus on the now.” were the hushed words whispered to him. He blinked, rubbing his ribs in pain. That had hurt!

“Clotpole!” he hissed playfully. Merlin just shrugged and smiled once again. “Not my fault I had to nudge you out of your depressing thoughts. Get on with today, before tomorrow runs you over.” he suggested. Arthur sighed. This was starting to feel familiar.

“When did you get so wise?”

“Well, there was this prat, you see. Had to watch over him, and protect him. Royal pain in my arse, might I add. Always bossing me around... Something about great destinies.” Merlin mentioned as he waved around the alley.

“Albion looks so different.” Arthur shook his head at Merlin's statement. “This isn't Albion anymore.”

“So we aren't in London any more, Toto?”

“Clotpole!”

“Missed you.” were the whispered words as the boys were swept up in shopping.

 

Harry smiled at his father as they made their way to the book store with Remus. “What books do you suggest reading up on, Remus?” Harry wondered. He always enjoyed the books Remus would assign him to read in his preHogwarts studies. Remus smiled.

“Don't think that I'm going to let up on your studies now that your going to classes. I'll still assign you some homework, and reading. It will just be to a lesser degree.” Remus reassured Harry, even if it sounded like slight scolding.

James groaned. “My son is a Ravenclaw.” he joked in good nature. He got two glares.

“What's wrong with Ravenclaw?” Remus asked. “If I remember correctly, before Lilly, you used to like a young lady from Ravenclaw.”

James blushed. “Actually... It was her brother, but we aren't discussing that!” he huffed.

Harry laughed. “How many books am I allowed this visit?” he wondered, turning wide pleading eyes towards his father.

James had to put a limit on how many books Harry could carry out of the store, or else they'd never be able to carry all of it, even with magic. “Twenty, this time. We've much more to carry today.” he warned. Harry let a full on pout out. James wobbled.

“Fine! Thirty, but that's my final offer!” He crossed his arms. Harry and Remus seemed to brighten, and began chatting about what kind of books, other than school books, that Harry would pick up.

. . .

When looking for school robes, they had a bit more trouble.

Namely one Draco Malfoy. He was a shrewd little ferret, Harry would give him that. But the boy obviously lacked one thing. The knowledge of when the bloody hell to shut up!

Harry rolled his eyes as the boy went on and on about blood purity, and all the rubbish that went with it. The brat even went on about how powerful, and handsome the Malfoy line was because they'd descended from an ancient Black name. Finally, he'd had enough!

“Look! I understand that your a very proud pompous git, but will you please remember, that inbreeding does damage to your genetics. You could go bald later in life because the Malfoy line is related to the Black line, and your mother married into it. Your the product of inbreeding!” He didn't even bother to see the git's reaction. He just bounded off as soon as the madam told him he was done.

He finished the rest of his shopping with a bit of anger. They were to meet Mordred and Arthur back at the ice cream parlor. For that, he'd have to be in higher spirits.

Draco Malfoy huffed! How dare Merlin just blow him off, AGAIN! He had a right mind to march up to that big eared oaf and let him have it! He had to shake his head, remembering that he didn't quite look the same as he'd use to. Sighing, he resigned himself to try and make up with Merlin. Wouldn't do well to fight with the most powerful warlock of their age.  
. . .

Arthur looked around nervously as they entered Olivander's. He'd noticed Merlin's... Or Harry's foul mood once they'd met up at the ice cream shop, but now that mood seemed to have lifted.

He and Sam were chatting away on some creature called a boggart. Arthur wasn't sure what that was, but he didn't think he wanted to know by the way they were talking.

Everyone was pulled out of their conversations as Olivander rounded the corner. “Mr Potter, Mr Mycroft, please come this way.” He motioned them forward, and as they stepped up, a strange tape measure began to measure them by itself!

“Present wand arms.” They both held out their right arms.

Once it was done, Olivander had gone about the shelves, looking through boxes.

Three hours later, it seemed that nothing had come to a resolve.

“Curious!” Arthur swore that if that man said that word one more time, he'd lose his cool.

“Curiouser, and curiouser.” Arthur's eyes narrowed on the man. Could he read minds?! Arthur wouldn't be surprised if the man could.

“Try these.” Olivander said as he put two wands into their hands.

Sammy's let out some golden sparks, and Olivander sighed in happiness.

Harry's did nothing, and Olivander frowned, taking the ten inch, holly and phoenix feather core wand from him.

“Maybe that's for the best.” he muttered. “But this leaves us in a conundrum.”

Harry worried. Why was no wand working for him. He was sure he had magic. All the accidental magic that happened around him could not be a coincidence. Maybe... He'd never used a tuning agent in his first lifetime...

He closed his eyes and focused on a wand. Wood, a natural part of mother earth. What type of wood? Harry thought on this. Ebony Wood. It was a darker wood than usual, but it was sturdy. It was usually found in the center of trees in India. It would do.

Core... What would do him well for a core? Nothing truly called out to him... He waited for a few more minuets, and then began to feel a pulse.

“You've always been a master to all, Merlin. But to be honest, it is in your nature to be master to none.”

He remembered those words. Dragon... Dragon Lord. That's what he'd been called.

Something tugged at him. Dragon Heart String? No. Something stronger. He blinked his eyes open as Olivander handed him another wand.

Ten inches, Ebony Wood and Dragon Scale wrapped about it. The core was a Siren's hair. Harry blinked. He didn't expect that.

Sure enough, as he gave it a small flick, gold and blue sparks rained down from the tip.

“Curious...” Harry heard Arthur's face meet his palm.

 

 

Being fourteen, Arthur had a few options. He could take some muggle studies classes at Hogwarts, or attend a full fledged muggle school.

He wanted to stay close to his brother, and Merlin. However, he knew he needed an education. Thus his issue. Want vs. Need. Why did it always come down to that for him?

Even in their previous life, he'd always put need before wants. To be fair, he was the prince of a kingdom, and eventually a king. He'd had more than himself depending on him. It seems he'd still do it, because despite how bad he wanted to be with those he loved, he needed his future. So with a heavy heart, he resigned himself to picking a school.

He and Sam had moved into Hogwarts to live with their guardian, soon to be adoptive father, Sirius Black. They'd been given rooms, and washrooms that were spacious, but not overly so. Sirius had even asked them what kind of decor they had wanted.

Arthur had done his in rich honey tones with underlying reds. A soft welcoming feel. Sam had done his in several shades of blues and browns, giving it a bit of an earthy feel.

They had both filled the space with their needs and desires, but each room held a bed, a bookshelf (or three in Sam's case), and a desk at the least.

Arthur smiled at having finished his personal space. Before he could lounge on the bed, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Sirius stepped in with a grin. “I've come to discuss important things with you.” he announced. Arthur smiled, and Sirius closed the door.

“What kind of things?” Arthur asked. Sirius nodded. Right down to it then. “Schooling, for one. There are classes here, but...” “Not exactly the education I need.” Sirius nodded.

“On the other hand, there is a school for muggle siblings. It's called Grindlyhollows. Sounds scary, but you wouldn't have to leave us this way. You could floo to school every day, and floo home after classes.” Sirius suggested.

Arthur brightened at the prospect. “Really?!” Sirius nodded. “I don't want to separate you and Sam.” He admitted, bitter memories creeping up in his mind. He missed his little brother often.

So they wouldn't send him to a boarding school! It was relieving. “When will be going to get our stuff?” he wondered. Sirius grinned. “It's already been packed up by house elves. Just waiting for you two to go get it. James, Remus, and myself can take you tomorrow afternoon, but for now, you and Sam need rest. It's been a busy day for the both of you.”

Arthur nodded, and Sirius gave him a pat on the back before leaving.

Just as Sirius left, Harry poked his head in.

“Now a good time?” he asked. Arthur nodded.

Harry slipped in, and pressed his hand to the door. Arthur noticed that a slight gleam had overtaken the usual brown of the door. “What-”

“Just insurance of our privacy.” Merlin nodded. Arthur blinked as the other man went to take a seat across from him with most of the room as distance. Arthur frowned at that.

Before, Merlin would sit closer to him. Would move to stand next to him. The man would even make sure he always rode his horse next to Arthur. Why was he so distant now?

“Your angry.” Merlin said in way of apology, waving to the distance between them.

He'd seen the look on Arthur's face.

Arthur blinked. “No... I think anger flew out the window several life times ago.” he admitted. “I am confused.”

“How so?”

“You could have been so much more. You could have taken over all of Albion with that power of yours. Why didn't you?” Arthur asked. Merlin snorted and glared at him.

“Why would I be foolish enough to paint an even larger target on my forehead? That, and I don't much like ruling, thank you very much! Far to much work. Better for some royal prat to do. I have enough on my hands guarding your back. Besides... I'd miss you to much.” Merlin admitted, not looking at him. Green eyes seemed focused on something else outside Arthur's window.

Arthur knew he could take that to mean something a lot deeper than what either was really comfortable with at this time. He decided not to. They were both skittish, and needed to face one another.

There were things they could no longer run away from.

“I'm sorry for hiding what I was. I should have told you.” Merlin whispered.

Arthur blinked. “I'm sorry for making you think you have to apologize.” he muttered, but Merlin heard him, if the bug eyed look was any clue. Arthur knew he had to elaborate.

“Yes, I was angry at you for the first few lifetimes... Honestly, after the third, I started to realize that you didn't have a choice. Uthur would have killed you. I will admit to this... I would have suspected you when something bad happened, and it was due to magic. Not because I actually thought you'd do something like that. No... Definitely not a spiteful bone in your body. But somehow, I would have suspected that you were linked to it. I know better now. If anyone has to apologize, it is me. I deeply offer my apologies, Merlin.” Arthur actually knelt down before Merlin. He owed this man this, at the least.

“In our first lifetime together, you pledged your loyalty to me, and upheld it with whole heart, and brave soul. Even when I didn't truly deserve it. Now, great wizard, it is my turn. Merlin, or Harry, I offer you my solemn vow of loyalty. To be your sword and shield when in need. To be your council when trouble finds you. I, Arthur, pledge my friendship and devoted loyalty to you.”

Merlin couldn't stand it any longer. “Please stand Arthur. You don't have to pledge it, but I'll accept it if this is what you truly want. You've always been those things to me though.”

They stayed up for hours, talking about the lifetimes that had passed them by.

 

Hermione Granger was a very sharp witch. She knew she'd be going to school with Merlin. To be honest, she was excited about it. This was her first lifetime being a witch! She was now like Merlin, but with some differences. Muggleborn. That's what they had called her. She smiled at the thought.

She had a lot to read up on, if she didn't want to look a fool, but she couldn't help but to stare at a recent picture of Merlin, and get excited. She wasn't quite sure how she knew that was him, but she knew it was all the same.

She excitedly told her mum all she'd learned about the wizarding world as she packed her trunk.

“So excited about all the cute boys you'll meet in school?” her mother asked. She wrinkled her nose. There had only been one boy for her.

“Mother... Learning is far more important than silly boys. After all, I'm going to school, not to a social.” she sniffed, slightly offended at her mother's laughter.

Honestly!

She huffed, and shoved 'Hogwarts A History!' into her trunk. Her mother almost fell off the bed. “Weren't you just mooning over the boy in the papers?” she pointed out. Hermione turned wide, slightly horrified, brown eyes to her mother.

“Oh heavens no!” she cried out in surprise. Merlin? Her? Her mind almost went blank. She'd admit... There had been a time when... But that had faded quickly.

He'd been sweet, and she'd been lonely. Although... He had promised.

She paused in front of her mirror. She looked rather wild for an eleven year old.

She had to take a deep breath, and slow down. It wasn't even half way through August yet. She had time....

She had time indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Begin!

Harry glared at the back of the blond's head. “What do you mean?” He asked. Malfoy smirked.

They happened to be sitting in a locked and warded compartment for the ride to Hogwarts. This being Harry's first year, his father had insisted that he take a long train ride back home, which Harry found ridiculous.

Now look where he was! Trapped with a ferret, in a compartment.

“I meant what I said. Your a half breed, so your powers won't fully come back to you... Merlin.”

Harry sighed. He really should have known, just by that crazy look in those mercury grey eyes. “Hello again, Morgana.”

The cackle that followed was spine tingling.  
. . . 

Sammy stood outside of said compartment. He heard the cackle, and knew Morgana was probably taking her turn to apologize to Merlin... or scaring the wits out of him. Which ever she got in her head to do first...

His.

Sammy shook his head. It was a hard pill to swallow. Morgana was now a guy. That was weird. But somehow, it fit.

She'd made an elegant and beautiful woman. But something about her now was noble, and cunning. Still handsome, sure. But more powerful as well.

Mordred just hope she'd retained some sanity, though he highly doubted it.

. . .

“It has been so long!” Morgana or Draco was now hugging Merlin or Harry. Harry blinked, confused for a second. 

“Weren't we trying to kill each other the last time?” Draco giggled. 

“We were husband and wife in that lifetime.” he reminded Harry. Merlin put his face in his hand. 

“I wonder what possessed me.” mercury eyes narrowed.

“Morbid curiosity?” Green eyes met said mercury eyes.

“Perhaps it was true attraction.” he admitted. Mercury eyes widened. 

“Though your lion has returned to you.” Harry nodded at Draco's statement. That was true. The man Morgana had sworn to kill was now his to protect once again. This put them at opposite sides of the board yet again. Merlin was starting to get a headache.

“Do you still wish his death?” He wondered, praying the answer was different from what he knew.

Draco's eyes narrowed on him. “Maybe once we get the bigger problem out of the way, and nothing stands to oppose me.”

Harry looked to Draco, sorrow coating his eyes. “Please... Don't make me do this again. Morgana, I beg of you this one time. Don't let this cycle continue. Aren't you tired?” he asked. The heavy weight of lifetimes past dripping from his words.

Morgana looked as if he'd consider it, but those eyes turned cold. “Even after the lifetimes of love I'd given you, you'll still stand beside the lion that would gladly throw you to the wolves to save his own kingdom!”

Merlin looked to her, his eyes completely serious. “As if fate would let me be otherwise.” those words were ominous, and perhaps unfair.

“You can walk away now, Merlin! You know you could!”

“And then what? Walk away into the mists of time to forever march to Destiny's drums? No thank you! I've had peace during the lifetimes Arthur and I have never come into contact. I wish only for oblivion after this lifetime. When I die, I want to stay there!”

A sting met his cheek.

“How dare you! You have become more spoiled than Arthur! Your not the only one who's marched to Destiny's well worn drums! We all have. Pull your head out of your arse for a moment, and look at those around you! We need you Merlin. Now more than we ever have. I need you Merlin.” the last sentence was whispered.

The edges of Merlin's lips twitched. “You still hit like a girl.”

. . .

Sammy could hear more smacking happening after that statement, and worried about Merlin's health. He decided that now would be a good time to intervene.

The door slid open easily under Sam's power. His hand gripping the handle tightly, he poked his head in to find Morgana smacking Merlin's arm over and over.

“Do I still hit like a girl!?”

“Yes!” was the laughed out response.

“GIT!”

“Guys!” Sam cried out.

Both Draco and Harry stopped and turned to stare at him. 

In a flash, Sam found himself tackled by the now male Morgana. “Mordred! My cute, and adorable Mordred!”

A blush found it's way across his pale cheeks. He was barely able to hold up the solid male build as well as his own. “Hello Morgana.” he whispered, knowing she... he... would hear. That was going to take a while to get used to...

Merlin only shook his head and laughed. “I am guessing there was another reason you wanted to pull me in here other than to warn me about my 'dwindling powers' as you put it.”

Morgana looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Then, he gave Harry a pout. “Not if I hit like a girl!” he said, turning his head away from the both of them, hiding the girlish pout.

“You even pout like a girl!”

Apparently, she'd not hid it well. Draco turned eyes onto Harry. “Watch your mouth!” she hissed. Harry blinked, but offered only a smile as apology.

“About that whole 'halfbreed' comment! Actually, because my mother was a witch, I am considered a first generation pureblood. So long as I marry a pureblood, I can create a noble line. I am descended from a long line of ancient families."

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, but have you considered all of the random bloodlines mixed in with yours? The Potter family was very popular, and thus a lot of bloodlines married in and bred with the Potter line." Harry tilted his head in consideration of what was said.

Draco made a fair point. That was scary. "I have traced a lot of lines back to the Potter, even British royalty, but I haven't been able to trace it all. I know we are related to the Pervells... The sons of death, apparently."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The entire point is your mother's line. She has to have had some magical history in her bloodline. Even in the past, you had magical history in your blood via your father. It doesn't come out of nowhere. So where did hers come from?"

Harry contemplated this for a moment. "There isn't a lot of history on my mother's line. I traced it as far as her grandfather who fled Germany during the second war. His history is even more vague, which could mean a big chance that he is magical."

Draco nodded. "Makes sense, if you ask me. Just figure it out so you know what you are dealing with. I would hate to face you at only half your strength."

Harry smiled, taking his words to heart. He knew the truth, though. Morgana had always hated seeing him at his weakest, but she was always the one who ended up stuck seeing it.

Just as Harry was about to say something, they were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" It was a soft voice, one that spoke of knowledge and comfort. Harry knew instantly who that voice belonged to.

"Freya..." He trailed off as his eyes met with her bright brown ones. She was every bit as gorgeous as she had been the day he first laid eyes on her.

Her own eyes were wide as they drank in his figure. "M-Merlin!"

Like that, she flung herself into his arms, reveling in being able to hug him like this.

Suddenly, an icy chill filled the compartment. "Harry... Who the bloody hell is this?"

And so, Harry introduced Hermione to Draco. Hermione was still wondering if she should steer clear of Draco, but at the same time she did want to get to know the interesting individual.

"How are you enjoying the witchy life, so far?" Harry asked as soon as they were all seated. Hermione smiled up to him.

"So far, so good. I haven't had a lot of experience thus far, really. But it is better than being cursed, I can say that much." she giggled, but soon fell quiet at Draco's stormy glare.

She was about to offer to leave, but she looked into Harry's vivid green gaze, and decided that not even Voldemort could drive her away from this man.

. . .

The journey to Hogwarts was long, but far from lonely. They were soon joined by Ewan, or Ronald Weasley as he was now known. Soon enough, others joined.

Owain or now known as Neville Longbottom joined in, looking for Hermione. He had a toad in hand and was nervous around Draco, but held his ground well enough.

Soon after, Blaise Zambini joined, having been searching for Draco. Leon had finally joined the semi circle, and shrugged at how late he was.

Soon Enough, Cedric Diggory stepped in, and Harry smiled. "Lancelot!" He called out to his long time friend. Cedric gave him a soft smile.

"Hello, Merlin. It has been a while."

He grinned. "Yes, yes it has!"

They chatted for a while, and eventually, it came down to the discussion of houses. "What house do you think we will end up in?" Hermione asked.

Draco snorted. "Blaise and I will certainly end up in Slytherin."

Hermione grinned. "I hear Ravenclaw is an amazing house." 

Neville smiled as the question came around to him. "Probably Gryffindor. Ron and I share an affiliation with the house." Ron nodded his agreement.

"Our ancestors were actually vassles to Gryffindor," Ron shrugged. "Makes sense."

Finally everyone's eyes turned to Harry. He blinked. "Ravenclaw, probably. I do enjoy knowledge, and a good challenge." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I dunno. You can be pretty ambitious."

Hermione smiled. "And loyal!"

Everyone lauged as Cedric sighed. "Why does no one want to be in Hufflepuff?"  
___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good question, Ced. Good question.  
> For those of you who have read this on FF.net, you have probably noticed the biiiig change. Gwen was originally in this chapter, but I've removed her.  
> I thought about Gwen, and what she was like. She'll show up, I promise, but at a later date!
> 
> :D Cause I'm the creative brain behind this story. I felt it was an ode to the fans tho, to hold true to Gwen's character.


	5. Doomed

Arthur blinked as he was greeted to the school by a stoic headmistress. "Welcome to Grindlyhollows. I am Headmistress Laura Krimpt."

The woman was slightly intimidating with her 5'9" height, her dark brown eyes narrowed on him with her blond hair in a tight braid.

He gulped slightly, determined to hide his fear of this woman. She may go for this throat if he showed what he felt. He didn't want to test that theory.

"Here you will continue your muggle education, as well as being taught several wizarding classes. We do not accept failure. Just because we are muggles or squibs, most wizards will look down on us for it, so we will show them just how silly a notion that is."

Arthur looked up to James and Sirius, who were standing a few feet behind him, as if to ask them if they were serious. Both of them gave him the 'I am really sorry!' look.

Traitors!

. . .

James Potter knew all his son knew. He'd been Merlin's father in the first life, although he missed the name Balinor. He had learned a lot about his son after watching over him through the eleven years.

He missed Hunith or as she had been known as Lilly in this life, but she had left him with a duty. Protect Merlin.

It seemed as if he'd get to do just that, until Arthur and Mordred had arrived. His friend Sirius, or Gwaine as he'd been known in their previous lives had simply laughed at the fact that Hunith had placed a spell over them to where the boys would never know just who they were, unless someone had spoken their original names in front of them.

She hadn't wanted their growth stunted by the fact that they may have to relive the horrors, but at least James got to raise his son for once. He wanted at least one life where he AND Hunith were able to raise their son together!

He shook his head as Sirius placed a mug of hot coco on the table in front of him. "You know you shouldn't brood. It isn't becoming of a Potter."

He chuckled. "It's not my fault!" he joked. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

Grey eyes met hazel. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Everything." James sighed. Sirius tilted his head. "You really need to stop thinking about everything."

James nodded. He knew that it was time he pulled his head out of the past, and strode firmly into the future… Or he needed something stronger than coco, because he was starting to sound overly poetic.

He shook his head again. "It's time to go to the sorting ceremony." He stretched as he stood up, the cracks and pops loud to his ears.

Sirius nodded. "Remus should already be there."

. . .

Professor McGonagall led them all into the Great Hall. Harry watched the amazed first years ogle the magic that supported the hall. He had seen this same hall for several years now, but watching the awe on their faces made him smile softly. He loved Hogwarts, dearly.

The hat, which sat merrily in the center of the room, had finally split its brim to sing the annual song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The dramatics of Godric's old hat never failed to amuse him. He smiled as he remembered an excited young Godric opening up birthday presents. His eyes lighting up as he drew the hat out of the box.

He was shaken out of his memories by Samuel's name being called.

"Samuel Mycroft!"

He watched as Sam walked up to the hat with a confidence that he knew the boy didn't feel.

Once Sam put the hat on, almost immediately the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry almost snorted. Sounded about right! He knew that Sam had great ambitions that no one would stop.

He was lost in thought, until his name was called. "Harry Potter!" he looked up to meet three excited faces. His father, Sirius, and Remus were watching him with grins.

Harry had to avoid those grins. He wasn't sure that he would end up in the house they wanted him to. He really didn't want to let them down.

He moved carefully. The last thing he needed was to trip over his own feet. He neared the small stool, and took a seat. The hat was then placed on his head.

'Hullo, young master Merlin. How are you this evening?'

'Fine. Thank you for asking. Although, in this lifetime, I'm known as Harry Potter. I would very much appreciate being addressed as such, if it wouldn't be a bother.'

'Of course, young master Harry. Well. I know where to put you.'

'I accept such a judgment.'

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was excited cheers and polite clapping as he stood, and carefully placed the hat back on the chair. He then proceeded to walk over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Harry!" were the cheers from his new housemates.

"Thank you." Harry whispered quietly. He looked up to the three sets of eyes, only to see his guardians exchanging money! How dare they?!

He was having a hard time not yelling at them from the dinner floor.

Sam was just shaking his head as Sirius shot him a grin, and again exchanged money with Remus and James.

. . .

No… No no nonononononono! What idiot put a stone, which could potentially be deadly to the inept, in a school filled with CHILDREN?!

What imbecile decided it would be a marvelous idea to place a powerful artifact in a school while a madman hunts for it?

Dumbledore… That man was really starting to irritate Harry.

Harry had to shut his eyes and keep them closed as Sam and Draco watched him carefully. They had just found out why they were not allowed on the third floor.

"You have to be kidding me." Harry muttered. Sam turned wide blue eyes, only to meet gold with green specks.

Draco studied his nails, avoiding the look entirely. He would never say he was afraid of that stare, but what smart ass would?

"Close your eyes." Draco hissed out. Harry did so.

"I'm developing a migraine." Harry muttered.

"There's a potion for that." Was Draco's witty comeback.

Those eyes were on Draco, and the blond was trying not to twitch. "It's not my fault that there is a dangerous artifact in a school of children."

"What do we do about it?" Sam's innocent question cut in the middle of the potential argument.

Harry's eyes slid shut once more, but his face smoothed out as well. "We take it. We hide it somewhere no one will find it. Then we contact Mr. Nicolas Flamel and tell him of our grievances."

Sam and Draco were both watching him with dry looks. "You make that sound oh so easy." Draco drawled.

Harry leveled them with a blank stare. "It's easier than it seems. We are in a sentient magical castle."

"It's guarded by tests and traps." Sam pointed out.

"And we are smarter than three average eleven year olds." Harry said, finally putting an end to their doubts.

"When?"

"After Samhain." Harry muttered.

"Why Samhain?"

"Because someone is attempting to grab the stone. You know the supposed guardians will up security while they aren't able to keep a firm eye on it. That will be the best time." Harry explained.

Draco seemed doubtful. "Samhain isn't as powerful as it once was."

Harry frowned. "I am aware that magic is indeed dwindling, but she isn't dead yet. I have plans. They've yet to be set in motion, but I am working on it."

Draco frowned again.

"And you are aware that we have ten minutes to get to class, right?" Sam cut off anything Draco would say.

Both sets of eyes widened, and they scrambled to leave the library.

. . .

After a long day of learning Math and Science, Arthur was tired. It wasn't particularly challenging, but he was the new kid.

A lot of the students had been together for quite a while, and he was now seen as an outsider. It had been difficult to make even a single friend, but somehow he had managed to make a few acquaintances.

Lunch was still a challenge. It was a sunny day that begged for someone to lounge out under the warmth of the sun.

Arthur had a hard time not answering the siren like call. The fact that lunch was held outside today, was even more of a temptation.

Why not break away from the stiff grey walls that held no yield to the sunlight. The windows that stifled the sun's warmth were just as dreary.

He longed to run through the green grass, and wiggle his bare toes through it.

His thoughts turned to Merlin. Is that how he always felt? The need to feel nature against his shell.

It explained the many times where camping trips had made Merlin happy… Maybe they should go on another during the holidays.

He could just imagine those green eyes glaring at him from across the campfire, and had to hold back a laugh, least his classmates thought him crazy.

Green eyes now… That would take some getting used to. He, himself, still had his own blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He still had his facial build and bone structure. So why did Merlin look… So different?

He still had the black hair, even though now it was a wild mess. Instead of blue eyes, he had those vivid green. Still had the same lanky limbs, even if those were only beginning to show. The same plump pale lips…

And Arthur really shouldn't take into account those lips. The quick wit that could slip between them was sharp, and could wound, or make someone laugh. He was sure now, that he was as doomed now as he had been those many years ago.

That… was sort of a comforting thought.


	6. Chapter 6

It was just after Quirrell had come running in, screaming about a troll that Harry realized something. Voldemort was serious about that stone. But what had driven the man to these depravities? 

The power of immortality.

Voldemort had to fear death. Why else would he sacrifice precious magic to leech onto one of his minions like a dying worm? Magic and time he could both use to find a better host or even resurrection ritual. No. The man was taking the more direct route. The stone.

Harry now knew what Voldemort feared most, and why he was so determined to end Harry's short life. It made more sense than that of a few words spoken by a seer. Prophecies always were self fulfilling, anyway.

Harry sighed as he saw the lumbering mass of troll in the girl's lavatory. He could hear Draco's sharp intake of breath and Sam's short cry of disbelief. Both were standing at his sides, completely in awe of the fact that a troll that huge squeezed through the door of the girl's room. Truly a feat to behold!

Then, they heard the quiet whimper.

“Hullo!” Sam called out, attempting to locate the source, but could barely hear over the snarling beast.

Of course, that gained attention from both the source, and the troll who swung around to stare at them.

“Good going.” Draco muttered. Sam's cheeks colored.

“Didn't think about that.” He admitted.

Harry's attention was solely on the troll, but he had also heard that whimper. “Sam, find the source. Draco, distraction.” He ordered, tone sharp and serious.

Neither hesitated before following those orders.

Draco began the dance by conjuring chirping birds to fly about the troll's head, pecking it in the face. 

Sam, noting how distracted the troll had become, dove quickly under one of the stalls intending to check for a shadow or hint of a person. He rolled right into Hermione. Blinking owlishly at her from the flat of his back, he grinned. “Here to rescue you, m'lady!”

Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “Just get her out of there!” he snapped.

Harry wasted no time in conjuring a strong rope, and spelling it to wrap about the troll's ankles and legs. He barely rolled in time as a massive club (still not sure how troll AND club fit through that small door) came smashing down where he once stood. 

So maybe, a bit of physical training was in order. That had been too close!

Sam had just gotten Hermione outside of the door when the troll tried to give chase. It ended up falling flat on it's already smashed face, creating a rattle within the enclosed room.

This, of course, was just in time for the teachers, led by James Potter and McGonagall to show up.

James paled at the sight of his son among the chaos that was the troll ravaged girl's lavatory.

Harry had the feeling that he was going to get scolded so many times for this, but he had learned something important. 

This had been a distraction.

Someone had to have purposefully let a troll in. Who better than the one who had found it? There was no doubt now. 

Voldemort was desperate, and Harry had to find out how far the man had gotten. If he had failed, the stone had to be removed... Tonight.

 

. . .

James had no idea what to make of the courageous, yet reckless behavior of his son. He was a chip off the old block, after all.

James knew exactly where his grey hairs were going to come from. He swore this was karma for all of the trouble he, Sirius, and Remus got up to in their youth.

But that still didn't answer the question... What had his son been doing in the girl's lavatory? How had all three of them wound up in their?

Then, as he had to take a breath in the tirade on his son's behavior, Harry pointed out something. How had a troll that big, end up through a door that small?

This, one small question, stumped James. Until the obvious answer came through. Someone helped the troll into Hogwarts, and said someone also put the troll there.

His Auror training kicking in, James began to investigate... After grounding Harry, of course.

Not that James really believed that grounding Harry would really do anything. His son was on a mission, if that look in his eyes was anything to go by.

Strange how that determined gleam looked really familiar to Lilly's.

. . .

Harry met Draco and Sam outside of the door that would lead them to Fluffy.

All three had been careful to not raise any suspicions, as it was well after curfew. The strangest thing was that there had been no one on patrol tonight. No prefects prowling the halls. No teachers on watch.

Harry was on high alert, but had a feeling that James, Sirius, and Remus had something to do with that.

He was shocked to see Ron and Hermione at the door, though.

Hermione explained that Sam had told her everything and that she and Ron had simply followed Harry. Of course, he had wondered how Ron had found Hermione. She told them that she had been helping him study when Sam explained.

Harry looked to Sam who shrugged. “Not like we couldn't use the help.”

Harry sighed, and opened the door. Fluffy's huge ears perked up at the creaking door. Noticing the small group, he growled.

Sam, having wanted a three headed dog, knew what to do. He pulled a flute from his jacket pocket, and waited for Ron to lure away from the trap door.

Just as Ron got the whole of Fluffy's giant form, Sam spelled the flute to play a soft lullaby.

Laying down, Fluffy huffed once, twice, before finally drifting into a fitful slumber.

Draco opened the door, and let Hermione go in first before the rest followed.

Right into the Devil's snare.

Harry sighed as the plant's tendrils wrapped around them all, squeezing. Hermione remained calm and relaxed while Draco yelled out enough curses to make grown men blush.

Hermione hummed while Sam cried out something that sounded like a squawk. Ron fared no better.

“Stop struggling!” She called out. Even Harry was trying to defend his personal boundaries from the molesting vines.

She sank just as she cried that out. Draco soon following, before Sam was dropped ungracefully to the ground. 

Harry and Ron were the only two left. Both still trying to fend off the offending foliage.

“Honestly!” Hermione cried before laying a hand on one of the appendages, and letting her magic stun the vines for a moment.

Both boys fell in a heap.

“Thanks, Mione!” Ron said, disentangling himself from Harry.

“Cheers.” Harry echoed as Draco giggled.

Hermione nodded, and pointed out the next door.

They opened it with a bit more caution.

Chess. It was a giant chess board.

Harry, even through all of his lifetimes, still remained terrible at chess.

Ron and Draco, however, were brilliant. Easily guiding the group to victory. Unfortunately, Ron had been injured in a power play.

Harry ordered Hermione to take Ron back. Truthfully, he didn't want to see either of them injured.

The next room had to be the most hilarious. 

Winged snitches and keys.

Of all things!

Sam, who detested flying, opted to sit this one out while Draco searched on the ground and Harry on broom stick.

Harry loved flying.

It was freedom. It was the ability to climb as high as he liked without care or worry.

Unfortunately, there was a ceiling involved in this flight, and Harry had a mission. Which, only took him a few short moments.

The key had been calling to him.

That isn't to say that Harry wasn't assaulted as soon as his hand wrapped around the key. Every snitch in that room set upon him, attacking him.

Draco took every delight in blasting them.

Cut, scratched, and annoyed, Harry flew down. “Who made these sadistic things?!”

Draco looked at his nails. “My guess is McGonagall.”

Sam shrugged at the Ravenclaw.

The next room was a bit trickier.

“So... My guess is Snape.” Harry said as the fire climbed higher. The potions sitting at their back, gleamed in the firelight.

Draco studied each one. He sighed as he picked the black one up.

Handing it to Harry, he frowned. “Drink it, all of it. Don't complain about the taste or smell either. There is only enough for one. You.”

Harry frowned. “Why one?”

Draco shook his head as Harry took the bottle filled with the black liquid. “Cause it only takes one person to go get the stone.”

Harry conceded the point, and drank it. He eyed the flames nervously before approaching them.

He trusted Draco. Well. Obviously not where Arthur was involved, but still. They had a common goal. He had to put his faith in his friends.

He leaped through the flames, only feeling a slight tickle, before making his way to the final door.

Draco and Sam waved him on.

Harry opened the door, and descended the cold dark steps.

As he entered the next room, bright torches lit along the circular wall, white stone shone through the dark.

A very familiar mirror stood in the middle of the room. Harry remembered this mirror, and how he had almost wasted away from it a long time ago. 

He had been missing everyone. The creator of the mirror, had just died from the curse itself.

It had been a dark moment that Morgana had pulled him from.

He knew exactly what to do with the mirror, and unhindered, he imagined already being in possession of the stone.

The mirror granted his request.

He was out of the door, and up the steps before the torches could even die out fully.

. . .

Two days later, a curious letter arrived at Nicholas Flamel's home.

“Dear Mr. Flamel,  
Please keep this somewhere safer than a school filled with defenseless children. If I see this stone again, I will personally destroy it.  
Sincerly,  
A student”

Nicholas was shocked! He had no idea that Albus had decided to hide it within the school! He couldn't tell his old friend that it had been returned by a student.

Honestly though! If it were easy enough for a STUDENT to get their hands on... Safest place in the world, his old ass!

. . .

Voldemort was furious! He had made it to the lowest chamber! Where was the damn stone?!

There was nothing but a mirror!

Quirrell's singed clothing and burnt flesh wreaked, but that was nothing compared to the madness of the damned mirror!

Snape. That many had to have known, after the threat, and moved the stone.

Damn him! Punishment would come, swift and harsh!


	7. Who Dis?

Arthur blinked as Sam spun his wild tale. The further on Sam went, the more worry and anger built within Arthur.

Merlin would always find trouble, it seemed. Or was it in reverse?

Arthur took a deep breath, and let the anger slide off, but the worry would not leave him be. So, at dinner, he slid in beside Harry at the Ravenclaw table, and thumped him.

Harry, having just sent a letter off, blinked owlishly before turning to Arthur. “Oi! Prat!! What was that for?”

Arthur just leveled him with a glare, which only confused Harry further, until it clicked. “Oh.” was Harry's silent whisper

“Yeah 'oh'!” Arthur hissed.

Harry looked at Arthur, eyes gleaming as he readied to defend himself. He was taken off guard as Arthur just sighed, seemingly dropping the fight.

“I didn't want to drag you into something dangerous.” Harry tried. That seemed to make Arthur angrier.

“So you decided to just go off into something dangerous while I had to twiddle my thumbs, wondering what had become of you?!”

Harry sensed danger, but was never one to heed that sense. “Well, yes.”

Arthur looked ready to murder him. “You Clot Pole!” He stood in a huff, unaware of the eyes now on them.

But Harry was aware. “Arthur! Sit down!” he tried.

Unfortunately, Arthur was having none of it. He leaned down, making sure only Harry could hear him. “We have always raced into danger together. We have always protected one another during those times. What makes this different?” he hissed, but never waited for an answer before storming from the hall.

That gave Harry something to think about. Arthur had been right. They had always protected one another. What made now different? Was it because Arthur did not have magic? That couldn't be it.

Harry knew that whatever fight he took up, Arthur would be there. Magic or no. He was still a skilled swordsman, and now-a-days a lot of wizards and witches just weren't as physically trained as they used to be.

A sword, if close enough, could still do a lot of damage to a wizard or witch. If anyone could get close enough, it was Arthur.

But what of spells? Arthur could get seriously hurt. Then again... Wasn't that what Harry was for? He could dispel most of the seventh year spells already, so it wasn't like it was a challenge really. 

Besides, Harry was never a wizard. He was a something a bit different. A warlock. 

Something the wizarding world never taught its people was that there were different kinds of casters. Though, even among them, warlocks were rare. Necromancers were a close second, but Italy still held some colonies of the practitioners.

The differences between warlock and wizard were subtle enough to where Harry could blend in as a wizard, but once he hit his zenith, it would be harder to hide.

Warlocks were descended from the origins of magic. They didn't have cores, like wizards. They simply heard magic's song, and danced to her dance. They felt it within their souls. To a warlock, magic was just like blood in their veins. It wasn't something they had to draw on, and it never depleted. It had no affinity because it was pure will.

To a warlock, there was no light or dark. Simply will. Warlocks needed no wand or motions to cast their spells. Simply the will to carry out their desires.

Wizards needed to study magic. They needed a focus, like wands, and they had cores with affinities towards light or dark. They would never know the true freedom of magic just under their skin.

While true, that some could forgo the physical focus, it still took them a great amount of concentration. And that distracted from so many other things... Like a sword hurtling towards you.

Though, there was one thing that being in a magical community granted Harry. He no longer had to hide his magic... Well, not like he used to. He just had to make it seem like he concentrated on what he was doing.

The reason he had to hide? Warlocks were considered dark because of the ease of access they had to their magic, and the power they wielded.

Harry scoffed. There was one weakness to every practitioner. Warlock was no difference, but instead of learning up on that, the Ministry had just gone ahead and stuck a label on warlocks, necromancers, sorcerers, voodoo, and the others. All of it labeled dark. Even the sorcerers who were rumored to be the closest to dragons.

Wizards thought they ruled the world of magic.

Harry shook his head, shaking off such heavy thoughts. He had to eat, and go after Arthur to apologize. But food first, he used a bit of magic on that letter, and needed to replenish his energy. It wouldn't do to be mid apology only to faint on Arthur, proving Arthur's point.

 

. . . 

Arthur tried to calm down, he really did. It was just a bit harder without something to swing at. Maybe a run would blank his mind?

He wasn't sure anymore. And that is what disturbed him. He didn't know where he fit in. This world of magic was foreign to him, and he didn't know the rules. He was unsure if he even did fit.

He swore he would protect Harry and Sam, but... What good was he against magic?

That question troubled him more than he would ever let on.

He shook his head as he set off for the Great Lake. He had an hour and a half until curfew, so a good run was in order.

As he jogged around the lake, he thought about many things. Why was he so protective over Harry now? He had always been protective, true, but somehow, this was different. He knew he had to figure out why, but at the same time he could let it be. Just to see where that went.

He was so busy looking down, he nearly ran right into the source of all of his trouble as the other boy tried to approach him.

“Ack! Arthur!!” Harry cried as Arthur showed no signs of stopping.

Jerking his head up, he saw Harry and was just barely able to stop in time.

Harry's wide green eyes made Arthur laugh, and the tension between the two boys slowly started to dissolve as Harry joined in.

Arthur flung his arm around Harry's shoulders as he had many times in the past. “We are both Clot Poles.” he declared. Harry nodded in agreement.

“To be fair, we are both trying to work our way into this world.” Harry said. Arthur shot him a curious look, and Harry went on to explain the differences between a wizard and a warlock and why he had to hide... again.

Arthur actually followed along a lot better than Harry thought he would. When voiced, Arthur shrugged. “You have the ability to teach. What can I say?” Harry beamed at his friend.

“Speaking of! I need to learn from you.” Harry said as the boys sat under a tree.

“Huh? What could you possibly want to learn from me?” Arthur was genuinely curious. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“I'm not good at dodging or any of the physical means.” he explained. Arthur frowned in thought.

“Why would you need to be? You have magic.” 

Harry sighed. “Magic is all well and good, but being a bit physical couldn't hurt. Stamina in a duel would be amazing, and the ability to dodge your opponent's spells would be useful.”

Arthur agreed that he would train Harry, but only if Harry taught him a bit more about the magical world.

Harry could understand why Arthur wanted to know. It was a world that he was now firmly a part of. He needed to know, and not just wizarding customs. Arthur needed to know a lot more than just the limited views of wizards and witches.

But, with everything going on, how would Harry teach the once and future king?

He sighed, and tugged on Arthur's coat. “Yule is coming up. It has its own customs.” He pointed out, not sure where else to start.

Arthur, thankfully, understood. They began discussing the differences between Christmas and Yule.

It wasn't long before they were darting back inside to beat the five minuet curfew time.

. . .

Sam would know that guilty look anywhere. He rose a brow as Ron kept shooting those looks towards Hermione. Soon enough, Sam could not take it anymore. Nudging Ron, he leaned closer as to not get caught talking during Charms.

“Why do you keep giving her that look?” Sam asked, making sure his voice did not carry.

Ron blinked at him in surprise, but looked down to his feet after a moment. “I'm the reason she was in the bathroom that night.” he confessed.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Always the tactless one, huh?” It was a true statement. Ewan had always had a habit of just letting whatever was in his head roll off his tongue. Many a time, he was lucky he had not lost his head.

Ron ducked his head down even further, and his face turned red. What had he said to Hermione? Sam asked as much. As the words left his mouth, Ron's ears turned red.

“I mocked her, and called her a know-it-all.” he muttered, but Sam heard. He sighed at his companion's poor taste in words.

“And, of course, you had no intentions of her overhearing you.” Ron nodded to that assessment.

Sam rolled his eyes. Goodness, how would Harry handle this? Probably not the best question, with his short fuse, but he was running out of options.

“Did you apologize?” He asked, and Ron's head shot straight up, eyes wide.

“I tried!” he yelled, and suddenly, the eyes of the entire class were upon them, including Flitwick's.

“Good going.” Sam muttered.

“Ten points from Gryffindor!”

Ron groaned, and let his head slide to his desk.

The year passed slowly, after Halloween. Christmas holidays were a ruckus within the walls of Hogwarts.

The students that had stayed behind were up to their usual tricks and attempts to neck in the astronomy tower.

James smiled. It seemed as if nothing ever really changed within Hogwarts' great walls. As if she were her own island of calm separation from the rest of the world.

A war could be brewing outside of those gates, but Hogwarts would always be a safe haven.

 

. . .

She looked at him, disappointment shuttering through her eyes like shards of glass through his heart.

“You were given one mission. Just the one. You were almost there, and then I had to pull you from the clutches of darkness. Why have you failed me so?” Her tone was ice in his veins.

Now he felt as if he truly did have a stutter. “M-madam, I h-humbly be-eg your p-pardon! He wa-as not strong e-enough! He was not rea-ady.”

The temperature of the room dropped. “Are you saying that my judgment was flawed?”

The barbed question spelled death for him in any direction. He had to be crafty, or it really would end with his blood.

“No, madam. Is that not why you sent me in? To test the boy, and see if he was ready?”

Her shoulders slackened at his words, and he sighed an internal sigh of relief.

“Well, if he is not ready, then you are not the one he needs to ready him.” She says off offhandedly before shoving her hand through his chest, and reaching his heart.

As his body lay on the floor, eyes not comprehending the sight of her devouring his heart, a whisper reached his ear.

“You were always going to die.” She says as she calmly walks from the circular chamber, her bare feet barely making a sound.

“Prepare the others.” She commanded, knowing her orders were heard, and would be followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharp blue eyes watched the younger form carefully, finding any weak spots in the other boy's stance. Gracefully gliding behind the darker haired youth, Arthur struck out.

Quickly, he shoved his wooden pole between Harry's bent knees and made a sharp right, catching Harry unaware, and sending him tumbling face first.

“You Prat! You tripped me!!” Harry cried out, as he sorted out his, now slightly longer, limbs.

Arthur grinned, unapologetic about catching Harry off guard. He placed the wooden stick on his shoulder. “And that is what you get for not paying attention. If this would have been a real fight, you'd be dead.” Not like Arthur would allow Harry into a real fight, at this point.

Extending his hand to help up his fallen friend, Arthur mused for a moment. “If you lock your knees, your movement slows down. You have to realize when is a good time to be more mobile.”

Harry gladly took Arthur's hand, and pushed himself up, clambering back to his feet.

“You really just like putting me on my arse.” Harry groused. Arthur did not disagree. It was entertaining to see the mightiest warlock fall on his ass.

Harry glared, and Arthur beamed at him. “The universe likes to laugh at you, so its not just me.”

And he could not deny that.

Training had been coming along nicely over the summer holiday. Harry had learned much from Arthur's teachings, and Arthur had learned a great deal from Harry.

Who knew that it was rude to present a living thing as a gift during Yule? That took giving kittens and puppies as gifts off of his list.

The lessons left Harry's body sore, and Arthur with a headache. Even on Harry's birthday, he received no mercy from Arthur's training, and the same went for Arthur's. The only time they gave each other a small mercy was for Sam's birthday.

The letters from Draco were lengthy, and vivid. Harry swore that Draco could paint a picture of how bored he was in France with his parents.

No one seemed to be staying still. Sirius and James kept up with their Auror training while planning lessons for the new year. Remus was often found researching many different creatures and how runes affected them.

Sam had found a new hobby in botany. He was trying to breed a new hemlock, and slowly, he was succeeding.

Summer passed quickly, and soon Harry was listening to the sorting hat divide the students.

“Luna Lovegood!” came McGonagall's firm tone, and from the body of students, rose a small blond girl.

Harry knew in an instant that she was strong with clarity. The way those wide silvery eyes drifted over everything and everyone. He knew she could see things that even he could not. She could, one day, develop the ability to see things that may be troublesome.

The hat went over her head, and covered her eyes. She was so tiny! It was a long moment before the hat's decision had been made. “RAVENCLAW!!”

Harry's housemates applauded politely, as she made her way to the table, robes changing.

She then promptly shoved herself between Harry and Padma.

The disgruntled Padma Patil leveled her with a look, and simply scooted over, then dismissed the rude little girl with a roll of the eyes, and going back to her Hogwarts books.

Luna paid her no attention. “Hullo, Emyrs.” She greeted. Harry could tell that she was a new soul, but a gifted one.

He grinned. “You may just call me, Harry.” He pointed out, hoping she would understand. She caught on quick.

“Then Hullo, Harry.” She greeted once again. Harry did not want to be rude.

“Hello, Luna.” She gaped at him for a moment.

“Do you possess the sight?” She asked and he blinked, worried for a moment.

“No... They just called your name.” he pointed out. She deflated, feeling silly.

“That was a rather odd question, hmm?” She wondered aloud. Harry could really only smile at her.

“You weren't paying much attention, huh? Probably caught up in the intensity of the auras here.” He knew the first sight of highly concentrated magic could be offsetting, even for those who could not see it as clearly as she could.

She nodded, radish earrings bobbing along. “Everything is so jumbled and chaotic. Except for you. Why is that?” She asked, and Harry sighed. She could already see the flow of magic, huh? This should be interesting.

“I'm a little different, I guess.” he started off slow, hand purposefully coming to rub at the cursed scar. Luna did not look to be buying it.

“That part is chaotic, but the rest of you is calm. Why?” Harry just knew he would come to curse the sight.

“Ravenclaws don't give information for free.” he informed. She nodded, easily accepting this, and finally turning her attention to eating.

Harry breathed a, temporary, sigh of relief. For now, she would be content to watch and study... He hoped.

. . .

Arthur stood under one of the many awnings as the rain poured. Having a free period was terribly boring. Most used this time to study, but Arthur knew everything already. 

Of course, he'd had Remus and James to help him study. More Remus as James mainly just asked questions, but he was prepared for anything they could throw at him on a test.

His quiet was disturbed by someone coming to stand next to him. He was rather on the short side, standing only at 5'2”, with wild blond hair, and grey eyes. His pale complexion never seemed to change no matter how often they were in the sun.

“Everything okay, Will?” The boy, now identified as William, nodded. 

“Yes. Everything is fine. No bullies today. I think you left an impression on them.” His soft, but strong voice carried through the rain just fine.

Arthur nodded. He had helped Will with his bully problem. It only took three times before the boys picking on Will had gotten the message. To his frustration, however, that really only just made someone else a target.

“They will leave Janet alone when she attacks them.” William pointed out, seeing Arthur stare off into Janet's direction.

The courtyard, tho wet, was still filled with people trying to eat, huddled together under the wide awnings.

Janet's curly red hair could be spotted from anywhere, and Arthur didn't see anyone around her, besides her friends. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“You don't have to save everyone, you know.” Will said, and Arthur disagreed.

“If I have the power, and the capability to save, even just one, then it is my responsibility to do so. Even without the power, there is always a way.” Back in their time, Arthur would have said it was a king's job, but here, he had come to find that it was the responsibility of everyone. He knew Merlin had also felt that way.

He shook his head and watched the courtyard carefully, finally spotting the trio of bullies as they slowly made their way over to Janet. 

They were late. Arthur wouldn't have much time to finish off lunch after handing them their beating. Not that lunch today was particularly good. Egg salad, and all of that.

All it took to make it over to Janet was a few quick strides, rain not even slowing him down with its cold droplets down the back of his shirt.

As soon as the lead bully put a hand on Janet's shoulder, Arthur was there, grabbing his wrist, and pulling up.

“Well, Richard... Didn't I tell you to leave people alone?” Arthur's jovial tone put Richard off for a moment.

“But out, Black! This doesn't concern you!!” Richard growled, and it almost took a moment for Arthur to remember that his last name was Black now. He simply smiled.

“Now what could all three of you want with Janet, hmm?” Arthur squeezed, feeling the bones easily bend under his hand. He didn't want to break or even fracture them. Just enough pressure for Richard to understand that Arthur was not in the mood today.

Richard did not seem to get the message. “None of your fucking business! Let me go!”

“Really, big brother, you should stop messing with people.” William said as he walked up behind Arthur.

Finally, Janet spoke. “How about all of you take this somewhere else, other than a crowded table! Captain Dumbass over there was probably about to ask me to the Welcome Feast.” She sighed and shook her head as Richard paled. “After all the shit you put me through, you really think I'd say 'oh yeah, you big burly man! Take me to that feast'. Ha! You must have had a huge bowl of stupid this morning.” Her tongue lashing made William giggle, and Arthur glad to not be in Richard's shoes.

Janet had a bit of a temper, it would seem.

Arthur let go of Richard's hand as the boy almost visibly deflated. It was never fun getting turned down to a- wait! There was a Welcome Feast?

Arthur knew better than to ask Janet about it, least she get the wrong idea, and turned to William with the question, instead.

William nodded. “That's right. You came here mid term. We have a Welcoming Feast, like Hogwarts only ours isn't divided up by house. Just year. We are considered fourth years.”

Arthur nodded, accepting that. “And is a date... Necessary?” He wondered, dreading a 'yes' to that.

William laughed. “No, a date isn't mandatory. It just throws you up higher on the food chain to bring a date. Something about being seen as more mature, or something. I don't understand it.” William said.

Janet eyed William, her sharp blue eyes trailing over him, almost as if she could see through him.

“Oi Will. You got a date yet?” She asked, and this caught Richard's attention.

“What the fuck?! You won't go with me, but you'll ask my scrawny, good for nothing, little brother out?!”

Janet turned to him, a fire in her eyes. “Well, yes, Richard. I do believe that was my intent. Now shut up before you get yourself hurt.”

Richard bristled. “Black can't protect him forever!”

Janet stood and faced Richard, her slender form moving quick as she got right in his face. “I said nothing about Black doing the beating.”

“Students! Lunch time is over!” Came the shrill voice of one of their professors.

Janet grumbled, and packed up her food. Everyone proceeded to the next class.

. . .

Sam sighed as Bins droned on about the goblin wars. Really, he was bored out of his mind as he had actually been there for the wars. He remembered it with vivid detail. Some of the things written in the books were fudged, but it was the victors who wrote the books, so they say.

Next to him, Draco was folding paper origami. He was actually quit good at it. His long slender fingers elegantly folding and refolding into intricate and detailed patterns. Sam could easily get hypnotized by the movements, but it was the care that Draco put into making sure every detail was done right that put Sam in awe.

No movement wasted. No fold unnecessary. Sam had seen Draco weave before. It had been much the same. Draco's tongue poking out in concentration as everything came together.

By the end of the lesson, Draco had produced no less than 20 little origami figures. Sam was in slight envy of the figurines for having that much detail poured into their folds. 

Now if only fate would be so kind to him.

He looked to his other side, where Harry was reading something. Sam knew it wasn't the history book. Harry looked a bit troubled with what he was reading, and Sam had to wonder what could throw the warlock off.

Apparently, Draco felt the same. One of the origami figures floated over to Harry, and promptly smacked him in the face before tumbling down to the open pages of Harry's ire.

Picking up the small flower, Harry opened it.

'what are you reading?' it was Draco's elegant scrawl.

Picking up his quill, Harry scrawled something in his chicken scratch handwriting before following the folds, and sending it back, thwaping Draco in the side of the head with it.

'an old book about different types of parcle magic'

Draco's eyes widened. Why the hell was Harry reading a book like that, in the middle of innocent children no less? Had he lost his ever loving mind?!

The look Draco shot him, could be read easily by the young warlock. Who looked around, and was then sheepish. He had forgotten where they were, and how dangerous a book like that could be.

Some books held power. If lulled into the power, an unsuspecting victim would find themselves speaking (or hissing) spells aloud. Now Harry was strong enough to resist the call, but those around him who could see the book... Not so much.

And it was to Harry's embarrassment that he had not spelled the book to look like something else. Thankfully, the lecture had put nearly everyone around him to sleep, but it still irked him. He had put their lives in danger with his carelessness.

Draco sensed the brewing 'I am an idiot' storm and threw another origami figurine at him. This time, Sam had to duck or risk being hit with it.

As it smacked Harry's cheek, Harry blinked and looked at it for a moment before meeting Draco's eyes.

'Don't you dare' Draco mouthed. Harry understood, and nodded. 

Sobbing heroes. Draco thought before pulling out his Herbology book. He knew this was not done or over, but for now, the storm of self blame was held back. May as well start on his homework now or risk finishing late because some buffoon wanted to have a pity party. 

Draco loved Harry sometimes, but boy was the urge to strangle him strong these days! 

Unfortunately, Draco and Sam were not the only ones who noticed the book.

. . .

“There has been an attack!!” Lee Jordan yelled as he stormed into the great hall during dinner one evening. “Headmaster!”

Dumbledore stood quickly, as did the rest of the staff. “Mr. Jordan, what attack?” Minerva was quick to act as she approached Lee.

“There is blood on the wall, professor!” Lee was already tugging at McGonagall's sleeve to show her where as the rest of the staff followed.

Harry knew he had to see what they were talking about.

Casting a quick 'notice me not' charm, he slipped from the Ravenclaw table and followed the staff. He was sure Dumbledore knew he was there, but the man said nothing, focused on the task ahead.

There it was, written in blood. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.'

At the bottom of the wall was a young Ginny Weasley. She wasn't moving.

Quickly, Snape descended upon her to check on her. “Petrified, Headmaster.” He declared in his somber way of things.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but only for a moment. There was blood on her hands. So it must have been her to write the message, but why would anyone leave a witness at the scene of the crime?

Harry worried that whatever it was to have happened, the core of it was Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... All caught up! Sorry it has been a while, but you guys just got three or four chapters out of this, so :D  
> Now... Back to my writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that the views and opinions stated in this work do not necessarily reflect the writer's views and opinions.


End file.
